poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer'' used to be the main antagonist in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''and now she's one of the main protagonists in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks ''and a good friend of Pooh, Ash and Thomas. She is also G-merl's girlfriend. In the Weekenders Adventures series, she is Tino's girlfriend. Personality Throughout Equestria Girls, Sunset Shimmer is shown to be mean, short-tempered, greedy, bratty, egotistical, cruel, condescending, manipulative, and dishonest. She frequently insults and belittles others, and thinks little of it. According to human Fluttershy, Sunset makes life miserable for "anyone who stands in her way". As a result, much of the Canterlot High student body is afraid of her. She is also shown to be mainly concerned with gaining power, desperately trying various attempts to get Twilight Sparkle's crown in order to use its magic. However, she doesn't appear to be willing enough to inflict physical pain on others, or at least not upon small animals (i.e. Spike), claiming she isn't a monster. Despite this, she appears to be easily irritated when someone else is praised in her presence, to the point of being provoked into attacking them. When Sunset puts on the element of magic, she transforms into a demonic visage of herself. While in this form, she becomes more fierce and goes so far as attempting to dispose of Twilight. After she is defeated by the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer becomes immediately repentant and apologizes for her actions, appearing to renounce her prior dishonest and unkind ways. In Equestraia Girls - Rainbow Rocks, Sunset Shimmer appears to have completely changed from her old self and started believing in friendship, becoming friends with her former enemies, even Twilight Sparkle, and friendly toward others. She also appears deeply repentant for her actions made at the end of the first film, referring to her altered self as a "raging she-demon". By the end of Rainbow Rocks, Sunset starts writing friendship reports to Princess Twilight using the book she once used to communicate with Princess Celestia. In Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, while Sunset has managed to fully integrate herself into the group and able to take mentions of what she did in the past with good humor, she also harbors a fear of losing her school's newly gained trust, and she becomes deeply depressed when she believes she has let them down, despite their assurances. She also becomes increasingly irritated by her struggles to understand how magic works in the human world, briefly snapping at her friends at one point. When the human Twilight Sparkle endangers her friends, Sunset's anger explodes as she berates Twilight for meddling with forces she doesn't understand, taking her own frustrations and self-doubt out on her. However, she immediately regrets her harsh words and reaches out to Twilight in friendship by the end of the film. Backstory Sunset's backstory is explored deeper in the comics. Here, it is shown she had a very troubled relationship with her mentor Princess Celestia, which explains her descent into evil (though she was already extremely arrogant, self-centered, and antisocial, thus her mentor's short patience with her). Sunset had previously appeared in the form of a toy and as a NPC in the MLP Gameloft game. In both versions, she was merely a neutral character and not a truly evil one. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer will become Pooh's enemy but reformed in the end of ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Sunset Shimmer will make her guest starring appearance in Pooh's Adventures of Mumfie's Quest: The Movie, and will be joining Pooh and his friends the end of Pooh's Adventures of The Harry Hill Movie. *Sunset Shimmer will meet Barney with Pooh and his friends in Pooh Adventures of Barney's Big Surprise and Winnie The Pooh will Rock with Barney *Sunset shimmer will meet Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda in Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers *Sunset Shimmer will become the FT Squad's enemy but reformed in the end of The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Sunset Shimmer will become Thomas and Ash Ketchum's enemy but reformed in the end of in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and becomes Pooh, Ash and Thomas' new friend in ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks''.'' *Sunset Shimmer will make her first debut in ''Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Frozen ''and will be guest starring in ''Thomas' Adventures of Fantasia, Thomas the Tank Engine Visits The Haunted Mansion, Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum, Thomas' Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Thomas the Tank Engine and The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Thomas' Adventures of Osmosis Jones, Thomas' Adventures of Rock and Rule, Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7., Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version), Thomas the Tank Engine Spends the Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian, Thomas' Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets George of the Jungle, Thomas' Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper, Thomas' Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Thomas' Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Thomas' Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, Thomas' Adventures of Disneyland Fun, Thomas' Adventures of Epic MickeyThomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action ''and Thomas' Adventures Chronicles.'' *Sunset Shimmer will become G-merl's girlfriend while standing up to Gary Giggles & fight for his friends in Team Robot In Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams and will be guest starring in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce & Super Megaforce. *Sunset Shimmer will become Tino's enemy but reformed in the end of Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''and becomes Tino's girlfriend in ''Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. *Sunset Shimmer will make her guest starring appearance and she will join Tino (her boyfriend) and his friends in Weekenders Adventures of Jumanji, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, Weekenders Adventures of Rush Hour 3, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams, Weekenders Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Weekenders Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven 2, Weekenders Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone, Weekenders and The Grim Adventures of the KND, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie, Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E., Weekenders Goes to Treasure Planet, Weekenders Goes Back to the Future, Weekenders Goes Back to the Future Part II, Weekenders Goes Back to the Future Part III, Weekenders Adventures of Avatar, Weekenders Meets The King and I, Weekenders in I, Robot, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, Weekenders Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony, Weekenders and Barney's Great Adventure, Weekenders Adventures of Zathura, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God, Weekenders Adventures of Transformers, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon The Movie 2000, Weekenders Gets Flushed Away, Weekenders Adventures of Road House, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, Weekenders Adventures with Spy Kids: All the Time in the World, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie, Weekenders Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie, Weekenders Meets Conan the Barbarian, Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Weekenders Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: The Book of Vile Darkness, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico, Weekenders Meets Conan the Destroyer, Weekenders Meets Shrek, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom, Weekenders Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O., Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster, Weekenders Adventures of Pokémon Heroes, Weekenders Adventures of Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy, Weekenders Meets The Great Mouse Detective, Weekenders Meets Shrek 2, Weekenders Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends, Weekenders Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Cutie Map, Weekenders and The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers, Weekenders Adventures of Justin and the Knights of Valour, Weekenders Adventures of Rock n' Roll, Weekenders Gets Lost in Space, Weekenders Meets Shrek: Happily Ever After, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Kangaroo, Weekenders Goes on a Quest for Camelot, Weekenders Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox, Weekenders Meets Shrek the Third, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Weekenders and the Legends of the Guardians: Owls of Ga'Hoole, Weekenders Goes Around the World with Dot, Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, Weekenders Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Weekenders says Aloha, Scooby-Doo, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Bunny, Weekenders and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Weekenders Returns to Alaska, Weekenders Meets The Cat in the Hat (2003), Weekenders Adventures of Gnomeo and Juliet, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Koala, Weekenders Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove, Weekenders Adventures of Balto, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and Keeto, Weekenders in All Because of Winn-Dixie, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Whale, Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy ,Weekenders Adventures of Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time, Weekenders Adventures of The Mighty, Weekenders Adventures of Dot and the Smugglers, Weekenders Adventures of Red Riding Hood, Weekenders Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Weekenders Says Chill Out, Scooby Doo, Weekenders Adventures of Dot Goes to Hollywood, Weekenders Meets Annie (1999), Weekenders Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., Weekenders Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King, Weekenders Adventures of Dot in Space, Weekenders Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Weekenders Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, Weekenders Meets Annie (2014), Weekenders Adventures of Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama, Weekenders, Billy, and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, Weekenders Adventures Chronicles, and Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations. *Sunset Shimmer Transformed into an Alicorn in The Night to Remember. *Sunset Shimmer along with Twilight Sparkle and Trixie are Princess Yuna's mentors. *Sunset Shimmer will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Saves Captain Phillips. *Sunset Shimmer will somehow have strong feelings for Thomas the Tank Engine. *In Tino and Sunset Shimmer’s Future, it reveals that she and Tino are husband and wife. Gallery Sunset_Shimmer_Unicorn_ID_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a pony Sunset Shimmer in a cloak.png|Sunset Shimmer in a cloak Starlight_Shimmer_G3.jpeg|Starlight Shimmer "aka Sunset" (g3) 345px-Sunset Shimmer ID EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a villain in the first film 427px-Sunset Shimmer in demon form EG.png|Sunset Shimmer as a Demon Shimmer demon's Defeat.png|Shimmer Demon's Defeat Sunset Shimmer's Defeat, Redemption and Punishment.png|Sunset Shimmer's Defeat, Redemption and Punishment Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer Reformed Sunset Shimmer's half-pony form.png|Sunset Shimmer's half-pony form Sunset Shimmer imagining herself as an Alicorn.png|Sunset Shimmer imagining herself as an Alicorn Princess Sunset Shimmer.png|Princess Sunset Shimmer crystal_sunset_shimmer_by_theshadowstone-d6cxi1s.png breezie_sunset_shimmer_by_kaylathehedgehog-d78xjld.png galaxy_sunset_shimmer_by_digiking202-d7o8jx4.png Here to sing our song out loud by theshadowstone-d83dtg9.png|Sunset Shimmer (Anthro) Real vs Clone.png|Real Good Sunset Shimmer Vs. Evil Clone Sunset Shimmer Sunset Shimmer Rainbooms Style.jpg|Sunset Shimmer Rainbooms Style sunset_shimmer_rainbow_power_by_zekrom_9-d87dkaf.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer with The Human Mane 5, Twilight Sparkle and Spike Untitled-2.png|something's bad about to happened. Friendship Games Sunset Shimmer artwork.png|Sunset Shimmer's new clothes The Mane 7 cast photo EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer with The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog Harmony Force Wisdom Ranger.png|Sunset as the Harmony Force Wisdom Ranger Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Unicorns Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Ponies Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Transformed Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Bond Protectors Category:Former villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Alicorns Category:PRINCESSES Category:Not completely evil. Category:Sakura's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Hammerer Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Unwanted characters Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Weekenders Adventures villains Category:Weekenders Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Wives Category:Voice of Reason Category:Remorseful characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Mothers Category:Pooh's Adventures Team(LegoKyle14) The Rainbooms' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Master Shake, Meatwad, and Frylock's Adventures allies Category:Localized Threats Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Spoilers Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Genius Category:Good vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Obssessed Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Greedy characters Category:Angels Category:The Messiah Category:Leaders Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Power Rangers